Demographics of Kalistan
The demographics of Kalistan are the breakdown of the Kalistani population by ethnicity, religion, language and other factors. Overview The earliest recorded inhabitants of Kalistan are the Kalii tribes, an ethnic group including the Aldegarians of Aldegar. The Kalii were the ancestors of the Kalkali people, creating a number of ancient civilizations. During Antiquity the Jelbo-Tukaric (Ural-Altaic) people arrived in Kalistan from their homeland in the north-west of the continent (see also: Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations), and in time the Jelbo-Tukarics in Kalistan became the Mu-Tze people, who proceeded to create the Mu-Tze Khanate of 218-719 (~Mongol Empire), an empire ruling over most of the continent of Seleya. The island of Ananto was not incorporated into the Khanate, and around the 2nd century CE the island became the centre of the Anantan Empire, created by exiles from Indrala (Chinese). Both the Khanate and the Empire collapsed during the early medieval era, and Kalistan was left divided into a number of kingdoms, which were gradually brought under the colonial empire of Ikradon- a nation later known as Ibutho and as Hawu Mumenhes. The entire time, Kalistan was also a destination for refugee, trading, and pirate communities, which significantly influenced the independent differentiation of Kalistani culture from neighboring nations. The Ikradonian colonial empire was characterized by significant independent cultural development across Kalistan, Ikradon, and Talmoria. Kalistan became independent in 1907 after the Twenty Years War fought in north Seleya between various colonial empires. Ethnic groups Kalistan was originally settled by the Kalii Tribes. (Kalistan is taken from Kaliistantum, "Land of the Tribes.") To this group long ago (before game history starts) various exile groups, refugees, pirates and so forth fled, settled or hid in Kalistan, and were welcomed into and intermarried into the various Kalii tribes. The various tribes themselves also intermarried. This continued in various forms, with groups that considered themselves under the loose banner of the tribes and their allies settling both Ananto and the Mainland, until Ananto officially conquered the mainland, creating Kalistan as we know it today. Afterwards, Kalistan took in a large number of refugees from Deltaria, Luthori, and Sekowo, and smaller numbers from other places. Ancient Tribal Affiliation (and RL Equivalents) which formed the racial and ethnic stock of the Kalistani people are as follows: *'Kalkali' (Indo-Aryan): From the original Kalii Tribes *'Asali' From the Original Kalii Tribes Divided into : **Highlands Asali (80% German, 20% French) **Eastern Lowlands Asali (80% French 20% German) **Western Lowlands Asali (55% Louisiana Cajun French and Creole French, 25% Caribbean French Creole, 10% German 10% Spanish) *'Enlii' or Lost Tribes: From the Original Kalii Tribes (25% English 25% Irish 25% Scottish 25% Welsh) *'Duntrekkaan's: From the Original Kalii Tribes and some of the ancient other settlers (50% Dutch, 10% Icelandic, 10% Norwegian, 10% Swedish, 10% Finnish,10% Danish) *'Vintalli' or Vinnii: From the Original Kallii Tribes and some other ancient settlers (50% Italian 50% Greek) *'Mu-Tzi': From the Original Kalii Tribes Divided into the Mu and Tzi, (66% Japanese, 34% Chinese) *'Stazzi'i or Stadelii: From the Original Kallii Tribes and ancient and later settlers (50% Russian, 50% various Eastern European groups) *'Pensiah': From the Original Kalii Tribes (50% Spanish 50% native Central American (i.e. Hispanic)) *'Fia-Marchan': From the Original Kalii Tribes (Central African.) The Tribes were divided into several larger groups, the largest being the Vrassan and Odufar groups, but all of these were made of tribes of various backgrounds. (Though not evenly. For example most Stazzi and Asali were Odufar.) Cultural Quantum Modern Kalistani Culture (with real-life equivalents) is made up of the following elements: *Pensios (Hispanic)- 23% *Asali (French/ German/ Louisiana Creole)- 22% *Asli (Central African)- 15% *Enlians (British Isles)- 12% *Dunlakaan (Dutch/Scandinavian)- 9% *Gao-Showa (East Asian)- 5% *Kalkali (Indo-Aryan)- 4% *Vintalli (Greco-Latin)- 4% *Delics (Russian/Slavic)- 3% *Ezadi (Iranian)- 2% *Other- 1% ‘Cultural Quantum’ is a term unique to Kalistan. Most citizens (91%) identify as ‘Kalistani’ but this is a complex and hard-to-define ethnicity. ‘Cultural Quantum’ is a way for social scientists, anthropologists and other academics to understand the influence of individual cultures relative to one another. For example, 22% of Kalistani culture can be identified as coming from the historic Asali population, 5% is from the Gao-Showans and so on. Of the remaining 9% of citizens, 3% identify as specifically Asli (Central African), 3% as Gao-Showan (East Asian), 2% as Ezadi (Iranian) and 1% as 'Other'. Language First (home) language data in Kalistan: *Kalistani Luthori (English)- 88% **Vrassan (US dialect, British accent)-55% **Odufar (British dialect, US accent)-45% *Egelian (Spanish)- 11% *Other- 1% **Ananti (Punjabi)-70% **Rajutti (Hindi)-24% **Indralan (Chinese)-5% **Other- 1% Second (non-home) language data in Kalistan: *Egelian (Spanish)-50% *Kalkali (Indo-Aryan)- 38% **Ananti (Punjabi)- 39% **Rajutti (Hindi)- 22% **Zaqrami (Urdu)- 15% **Rajavanshi (Gujrati)- 15% **Khoni (Sindhi)- 6% **Bhapori (Kashmiri)- 3% *Indralan (Chinese)- 21% *Ezadi (Iranian)- 18% **Dudmani (Pashtun)- 65% **Bihezi (Kurdish)- 20% **Aldegarian (Persian)- 15% *Panmuan (Mongolian)- 10% *Bhagavathan (Sanskrit)- 8% *Other- 5% Nearly all Kalistani citizens are multi-lingual, and speak at least two languages fluently. There are 22 official languages in Kalistan, and many unofficial ones, however a number of them deserve special mention due to their central role in Kalistani society: * Luthori (English) is represented in the nation by two specifically Kalistani varieties, Vrassan and Odufar. These are symbolized by English with American vocabulary and British pronunciation for Vrassan, vice-versa for Odufar. ** Vrassan is spoken primarily in Vrassa, Ananto, and nothern Neveras, ** Odufar is spoken primarily in Odufaray, Suldanor and southern Neveras. ** Kalistani Luthori is frequently used as a lingua franca for the entire nation, and one dialect or the other is spoken as a first (home) Language by the vast majority of the population. * Apart from Luthori, the other main languages of Kalistan fall into three major language families ** Selucian, Primarily of the Egelian Family (Latin/Romance, Spanish) ** Kali (Indo-Iranian), ** Jelbo-Tukaric (Ural-Altaic), and ** Gao-Indralan (Sino-Tibetan + East Asian). ** The Kali family in Kalistan is divided into the Kalkali (Indo-Aryan) and Ezadi (Iranian) branches. * The Egelian variety of Selucian is spoken widely across Kalistan by the majority of the people as the primary second Language. This language has been on the rise since the mid 33rd Century, and many families with Egelian last names are found throughout Kalistan. While not used much in official/government communication, a pidgin of Luthori and Egelian is often spoken by the Youth across the entire Republic, and is spoken as a second language in many households. * The Kalkali languages, namely Ananti (Punjabi), Rajutti (Hindi), Zaqrami (Urdu), Rajavanshi (Gujarati), Khoni (Sindhi), and Bhapori (Kashmiri) are generally spoken by Kalistanis seeking to promote Kalkali aspects of the National Heritage. Some of them, like Zaqrami or Khoni, have received more Ezadi influence than others, which is also visible in their writing system. ** Of the Kalkali languages, Anantanese or Ananti (Punjabi) is spoken primarily on Ananto and is the 3rd major language of Kalistan. Use of Ananti as a second language is quite widespread in Kalistan. The decline of cultural hegemons in other nations has opened the door to the readoption among a significant portion of the population for literacy and fluency in Ananti. Modern Ananti got an additional boost in the 40th Century with the rise of Parties that specifically adopted the language and promoted the use of Ananti alongside Luthori across Kalistan. It should be noted, however, that the use of Ananti has begun to decline following 4000. * Ezadi languages have the second largest number of native speakers among those who speak Kali, and they also heavily influenced a number of Kalkali languages. The most widely spoken Ezadi language in Kalistan is Dudmani (Pashto), which is often spoken by other Ezadi groups as well. * Bhagavathan (Sanskrit), an ancient Kali language, has the role of classical language of Kalistan, similarly to the role of Selucian in Western countries. * Gao-Showan (East Asian) languages, primarily ** Panmuan (Mongolian), ** Dzegran (Tibetan), ** Indralan (Chinese), and ** Kunikata (Japanese) are widely spoken among Kalistanis of Gao-Showan origin. ** Of these, Panmuan is of particular importance, as it was first standardized in Kalistan in the 20th century. Panmuan is primarily spoken in rural areas of Neveras and southwestern Odufaray. Religion Just as in the case of ethnicity, Kalistan is very diverse in terms of religion. Most religions followed in Kalistan originate from within a Kalkali or Ezadi cultural milieu, and the largest one was born in Kalistan. The Society of Bretheren, also known as Brethrenism, is the dominant religion in Kalistan, which holds claim to the highest percentage of praciticing Brethren anywhere in Terra. A religious breakdown is found below: Category:Demographics of Kalistan